Comment un vampire est tombé amoureux de moi
by HappinessMadness
Summary: Je suis l'ennui incarné. Mon nom est Andréa. J'ai seize ans. Pire, je demeure en france et suis une ado plus que banale. Bref, pas de quoi alerter les médias. Personne n'a écrit sur moi. Personne ne me connait. Et pourtant... je suis celle qu'IL aime.
1. Prologue

Une prélude pour les Anges. Voilà à quoi ressemblait le son qui émanait du piano blanc ivoire des Cullen. Edward avait les paupières closes mais l'âme ouverte, peu importe s'il y'a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'eut perdu. Ses longs doigts pâles effleuraient à peines les touches, ils se promenaient avec grâce et volutpuosité. Sa posture demeurait droite tandis que la tête s'inclinait, s'enfonçant dans sa commensurable musculature. Les notes persévéraient à nous embaûmaient, lui et moi. Mon vampire et moi. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, incapable de me mouver ou de dire quoi que ce soit. C'aurait été impromptu et plutôt stupide d'interrompre une si belle performance. Cependant, mes actes ne répondaient plus de moi-même, mon cerveau tournait, oui, mais en sens contraire, mes mains furent moites et cachées sous moi, sur ce magnifique fauteuil de piano ancien aux spendides dorures. A force de mordre ma lèvre, du sang se répandit dans ma bouche. Un goût ferreux et désagréable me prit. Edward acheva brusquement sa partition. Son parfait visage me scruta d'étonnement et sembla ignorer que sa main s'était retrouvée sur ma joue. Un contact glacial, gelé et au contraire de tout, plaisant.

C'était un vampire.

_Je n'avais pas peur._

C'était un vampire !

_Il n'était pas de mon monde._

C'ETAIT UN VAMPIRE !

_Et surtout pas le mien..._


	2. Skrof, une soeur originale et moi

Skrof, petite ville coincée entre deux stations de ski. Skrof, ses luxueux chalets et ses trois commerçants. Skrof et la neige omniprésente en hiver. Skrof. Skrof. Rien que d'y penser, la nausée m'envahit. Une nouvelle larme perla au coin de mon oeil. Je me promis d'être forte cette fois, de ne pas me braquer lorsque mes parents me vanteront _à nouveau_ les avantages de Skorf. Les avantages de Skrof ? _Mes fesses, ouais !_ Comme si habiter une ville déserte 11 mois sur 12, être inscrite dans un lycée parmis 356 lycéens (357 avec moi à présent.) et dont la seule distraction possible est de skier étaient des avantages.

Je réprimai une envie de crier haut et fort mon point de vue, à savoir : "JE DETESTE SKROF CHERS PARENTS ET JE VOUS HAIS ENCORE PLUS !!" au lieu de cela, je me tus et scrutai ma soeur, compatissante à sa douleur puisque j'éprouvais la même. Ma soeur était âgée de deux ans de plus que moi, dix huit ans donc, plutôt canon, assez pour que tous les mecs tournent autour d'elle comme des abeilles autour d'une ruche emplie de miel. Cependant, je doute que son quotient intellectuel ne dépassa celui de Paris Hilton. Non négligeable ! Bref, cette soeur tant aimée du nom de Lauren s'était vue obligée de quitter amies, relations et tout ce que cela peut engendrer pour suivre nos délurés de parents. En plus, la raison de cet impromptu déménagement si soudain nous fut inconnu. Rhaaaa que je peux haïr secrets, mensonges et mystères ! A vrai dire, je suis très terre à terre, très "j'ai raison, tu as tort, dans les deux cas, la vérité est reine et prône la sincérité". On me dit souvent que je ne fais pas mon âge intérieurement, que mes seize ans sont le le tiers de ce que je devrais avoir, que parfois mon niveau de responsabilité est si élevé que je fais peur. Hé ho ! Je ne suis pas sénile non plus, juste trop... Consciencieuse ?! Mais peu importe ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, euh... Pouvaient car à Skrof ce sera différent : je devine que les peu nombreux lycéens seront une sorte d'adolescent normal, l'air montagnard, le teint blafârd et vouant un véritable culte au ski. Allons nous amuser, les amis !

_ Andrea, s'écria ma mère débordante d'enjouement pour débarrasser le coffre de notre voiture, viens m'aider s'il te plaît !

_ Heu... Maman ?! As-tu omis que nous avons engagé des déménageurs pour cela ?!

Elle pouffa et me sourit.

_Quelle tête en l'air fais-je !

J'eus un léger sourire d'excuse et entreprit de rentrer dans notre nouvelle maison. La façade n'était pas si laide... Pas magnifique non plus par rapport aux chalets que nous avions dépassés pour gravir le sommet du mont mais passable. De toute façon, aucuns invité ne semblait prévu au programme...

_ Où est Lauren ? demandai-je, ayant explorer les environs du regard sans l'avoir trouvé.

_ Pendue au téléphone je suppose.

_ Tu supposes bien... maintenant reste à savoir, où ? Bon, je vais me promener, explorer les lieux et tout ça. J'ai mon portable, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose et que papa est trop occupé.

_ Mhmhhh, mais n'oublie pas : on dîne à sept heures !

Dépassant la voiture dans l'allée, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en ne me retournant pas : pas la peine, dîner à sept heures dans notre foyer était comme une tradition. Si l'un de nous manquait à cette omission, gare aux représailles !

Notre jardin se confondant avec les forêts environnantes, j'eus vite fait de me perdre au beau milieu de sapins et autres conifères inconnus. Sans aucune trace de ma soeur. Je levai la tête : le soleil fut à son zénith et brilla à travers un nuage crémeux gris. Même en plein hiver, les rayons transperçaient. Quel bonheur ! J'aime la chaleur, le soleil et sentir ses rayons chauffer ma peau hâlée doucement. Au contraire de cela, la neige m'horripile et je prend le froid en horreur. Comprenez pourquoi j'avais eu des boutons rien qu'à savoir notre destination.

_ Andréa ? entendis-je, suivi de plusieurs échos scandant mon prénom.

Je me retournai en tous sens, plissant les yeux et parvins à apercevoir un manteau rose bonbon contrastant avec l'habit blanc de ce lieu. Je m'approchai de ma soeur, qui serra un livre contre elle.

_ Je te cherchais, figure-toi, m'annonça t-elle avec un large sourire et deux grands yeux bleus pétillants.

Niveau physique, la ressemblance était à trouver entre elle et moi, le visage, c'est indéniable est parfaitement le même, traits pour traits mais pour le reste... En effet, Lauren est grande, bonde, de grands yeux azurés et moi, assez petite, brune aux yeux en amande marron. Plusieurs fois, notre non-similitude avait causée quelques troubles. On s'en contentait et s'en amusait parfois. J'étais vraiment très proche de ma soeur, même si j'avais l'habitude récurrente de la charier sur son esprit assez simplet. En fait, Lauren prenait le rôle de meilleure amie la plupart du temps, si ce n'est toujours.

Bref, son air amusé et enjoué ne m'étonnait plus.

_ Je me suis rendue compte d'un de ces trucs, Andréa ! S'époumona ma soeur en produisant un hâle mentôlé dans l'air glacial.

_ Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es rendue compte que la neige fondait au soleil ?

_ HaHaHa, se força t-elle à s'esclaffer devant mon sarcasme et mon ironie permanent. Non ! Et je suis sûre que même ton intelligence ultra développée n'avait même pas fait le lien.

_ Oh ! Arrête ! Tu me flattes !

Je lui fis volte-face, certaine qu'elle me suivrait pour rentrer à la maison. J'eus raison, j'entendis ces pas s'enfoncer dans la couche de neige provoquant un bruit bizarre mais amusant.

_ Andréa ! Tu ne souhaites même pas savoir de quoi je parle ?

_ Crois-moi : personne ne voudrait.

M'aggripant le bras et me toisant d'un regard mauvais, je compris que l'importance de sa découverte lui semblait capital.

_ Ok, Ok. C'est bon. Abreuve moi de ton savoir Lauren !

Elle me mit un livre sous le nez.

_ Oui... Et ?

_ Mais regarde !

_ Je ne fais que ça, mais ce n'est que Fascination ! Et je ne crois pas voir où est ta découverte là dedans, sachant que la seule découverte probable serait de trouver l'unique être humain ne l'ayant pas lu...

_ Tu n'es pas croyable ! De plus, je pensais que tu étais une véritable fan, pas une de ces groupies qui lisent le livre, juste histoire d'avoir lu THE phénomène. Je me suis trompée, laisse tomber.

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment sérieuse là ? Bien sûr que je suis une fan ! Vrai de vrai. Pose moi une question, nimporte laquelle et je saurai te répondre du tac au tac.

J'en étais capable, j'avais lu le premier tome par dix fois, autant dire qu'il n'avait plus de secret pour moi. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres rosées et gercées par le froid de ma soeur.

_ Dans quelle ville arrive Bella ?

_ Alala, tu me poses une colle Lauren... feignis-je d'ignorer la réponse pour dénoncer l'extrême facilité de cette question.

_ Andréa, réponds moi.

Son air sérieux me refroidit -plus que je ne l'étais déjà dans mon petit imper et mes Converses.

_ Forks.

_ Redit-le.

_ Forks !

_ Plus fort !

_ FORKS !

_ Encore !

_ J'AI DIT FORKS !

_ Inverse les lettre à présent.

_ Lauren, tu me soules.

_ Inverse les lettres, répèta t-elle, le ton grave.

_ Skrof.

_ Redit-le.

_ SKROF, MERDE !!!!!!

J'ouvris grand mes yeux, la regarda puis observa Fascination avec étonnement, comme si ce fut la permière fois que je vis la couverture. La stupéfaction mêlée à de l'incompréhension assaillirent mon esprit.

_ Viens-je vraiment de dire le nom de...de... notre ville ?

De nouveau le visage ouvert et souriant, Lauren hocha la tête.

_ Mais attends, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

_ Ben oui, que la ville de nos vampires préférés a les lettres inversés que notre ville détestée.

Je réfléchis un instant ! Ca voulait dire beaucoup plus ! Stephenie Meyer était peut-être passée par Skrof et n'ayant pas d'inspiration, avait emprunté ce nom. _NOTRE VILLE AVAIT UN ATTRAIT DESORMAIS ! _Elle n'était plus désespérante, dénuée d'intérêts et semblait passionnante à découvrir.

_ OH-MY-GOD !

_ Pas vrai, que j'ai eu de l'esprit en découvrant cela ?

_ Ouais, en effet. Rentrons maintenant, j'ai hâte de partager ça avec la communauté de Twilight.

_ Genre, t'as surtout peur qu'on se fasse engeuler pour être en retard au dîner.

Je haussai les épaules, sachant pertinament que c'était vrai.

* * *

**Navrée de ce premier chapitre peu intéressant mais c'est juste pour introduire le contexte et tout ça.**

**Dans mes précédentes storys, je prônais les longues et belles descriptions, HUM, maintenant je favorise les dialogues. Que préférez-vous ?**


	3. do you want a cup of blood ?

Une faible lueur demeurait dans l'obscurité de la chambre. NOTRE chambre. Spacieuse, cosy et chaude car exposée en plein sud, j'aimais assez cette pièce. Les murs peints en marron et le sol recouvert d'une moquette beige, me donnaient l'impression d'avoir une réelle ambiance -pas comme mon ancienne chambre avec du papier-peint nuage et du parquet grinçant.

Après avoir dîné, à sept heures bien entendu, Lauren et moi montâmes dans notre chambrée. Nous avions décidé de se partager une immense pièce située sous les combles. Pas besoin de gros pulls en hiver, la soeur serait présente pour réchauffer l'autre. Je ne devais pas non plus nier que Lauren était terrifiée à l'idée de dormir toute seule alors que nous nous situions en pleine forêt, à 1 km du chalet le plus proche.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Lauren me fixa lorsque je rangeai quelques affaires trainantes toujours dans des cartons.

_ Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? M'enquis-je, agacée de son regard appuyé.

Elle sembla hésiter, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, secouant sa cheveulure blonde, elle s'enfouit sous ses couvertures.

_Ok...

Bien, qu'elle ne me dise pas la raison de son mutisme. Je n'en n'avais que faire après tout ! La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait dévoilé quelque chose on s'était retrouvée à flipper à cause de cela : Skrof Forks. Autant dire qu'à présent, on avait évité d'en rediscuter depuis notre sortie en forêt...

_ J'aime pas cette maison, ronchocha finalement ma soeur, elle me fiche la trouille !

Je vins m'asseoir auprès d'elle, la voix mal assurée je commençai :

_ Ecoute, les parents se plaisent ici. Papa a toujours rêvé habiter près des pistes skiables et maman aime le calme.

_ Donc...?

_ Donc on ne va pas montrer notre frousse futile pour cette baraque. Tout ça parce qu'il se trouve que notre ville à le même nom que celle de notre saga préférée mais à l'envers, ok ?

_ Mouais...

Ma soeur parut convaincu et retrouva son sourire mutin.

_ Au fait... T'as trouvé des choses sur Skrof ?

_Non... Le plus étonnant est que personne dans la communauté Twilight n'y fait référence... C'est comme si...

_Comme si elle n'existait pas ? S'exclama Lauren, médusée.

_Exact, personne n'en n'a connaissance.

_ Normal, t'as vu dans quel trou paumé on se trouve ?

_Oui mais... C'est tout de même surprenant que tout le monde ignore cela. Ca n'est peut-être qu'une coincidence...

_On se fait sûrement des films, genre, qu'Edward Cullen va apparaître là tout de suite et nous emmené en vacances à Volterra avec une sublime porsche jaune.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en choeur et je me couchai dans mon propre lit. La ressemblance de nom entre les deux villes n'étaient qu'une pure coincidence. Parcontre... j'aurai bien aimé qu'Edward fît son apparition maintenant. Quoique... nos parents n'aurait pas été trop pour...

_Bonne nuit Lauren, rêve bien de Rob, dis-je.

_Bonne nuit Andréa... Et rêve de Pattinson... Ton futur beau-frère !

Je lui balançai un coussin qui rebondit sur son lit.

_Même pas touché, se vanta t-elle.

Rerechef, je répétai mon action. Cette fois-ci, cible atteinte, elle s'esclaffa de douleur. Douleur superficielle et non douloureuse. Puis, nous sombrâmes vite.

ET DEUX JOURS PASSERENT. PLUS UNE NUIT.

_**Clac.**_

Des spots m'éblouirent. Je remis à clos mes paupières, ressentant une impression de froid.

_**Clac.**_

Le rêve que j'avais fait me donna la chair de poule quand je me réveillai en sursaut. Une main glacé pressa mon bras droit puis un halo de chaleur vint m'enveloppait. Je passais du chaud au froid, froid au chaud. Etrange cette sensation.

_**Et boum.**_

Me voilà à terre. Je me frottai quelques instants mes reins. Quelque chose me frappa soudain : je n'étais pas retombée sur ma moquette beige, non, mais sur un sol beaucoup plus rude, beaucoup moins apte à aceuillir une ado de seize ans.

Je gardai le regard brouillé par le sommeil au sol en essayant de parvenir à me souvenir où j'étais.

_ Oh ! S'exclama la voix enjouée de ma soeur. Andréa ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux, tu ne vas simplement pas me croire, ni trouver cela... Normal mais...

_ Argh, Lauren.

_Andréa, pour une fois, tu vas regretter de t'être levée la dernière. Enfin, c'est pas comme si maman avait fait des gaufres ou quoique ce soit et que tu devrais te dépêcher pour en avoir mais... On peut dire que ouais, j'ai de la chance. Et puis ta chute était mémorable. Tu...

_Ta geule, l'interrompis-je ayant repris mes esprits et ma lucidité.

Je levai la tête et me retrouvai imédiatement derechef aveuglé par une lumière blanche. Ensuite, huit personnes familières me scrutèrent.

_Et merde ! Ma mère m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas boire de lait avant de dormir. La prochaine fois, je l'écouterai._

Ca me faisait carrément délirer le lait. Soit c'était bien à cause de la quantité laitière que j'ingurgiteais avant le coucher, soit je rêvais toujours ou alors, je devenais complètement folle. Bref, je me mis vite sur mes pattes -chancelant un peu quand même, observant que Six vampires me faisant face. Comment sus-je que ce fut des vampire ? Leur crocs. Et leurs pupilles, rouge sang. En parlant de sang... Mon coude l'était. Grâce à lui que mes reins n'avaient rien. Mais sur quoi m'étais-je m'étais retrouvée. Et pourquoi étais-je ici ? MAIS POURQUOI DONC J'AVAIS PAS PENSE A CA PLUTÖT EN DECOUVRANT QUE JE NETAIT PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE AU REVEIL ???! J'étais un peu dans la merde à présent. Un peu.

_Les gars, je vous présente Andréa, Andréa voici...

_Lauren, appelle moi duconne tant que t'y es, la coupai-je.

_Du...

_Ta gueule. Je sais qui ils sont. Enfin, si c'est VRAIMENT EUX. Parce que bon, je suis sûre de ne pas rêver, d'emblée, dans un rêve quand on tombe, ça ne fait pas mal. Or là, j'ai souffert !

_Eh mais c'était trop marrant, t'sais. Genre quand Carlisle a allumé les spots t'a sursauté puis t'as roulé sur le côté.

_J'ai vraiment eu mal, protestai-je, j'aurai pu me casser quelque chose de vital... Comme ce truc là, qui se trouve en plein milieu du dos...

_La moelle épinière ?

_Nan, l'os traversant le dos...

_La colonne vertébral ! S'exclama t-elle, triomphante. Je croyais que t'étais l'intello de la famille.

_Et toi l'idiote blonde de la famille.

_Hi-la-rant Andréa.

_Je sais, je sais. Bon, je n'ai rien de cassé, c'est ça le principal.

_Mouais...En même temps, ça n'est que du carrelage blanc...

_Eh ! Je te signale que c'est vraiment dur !

_Pffff chochote.

_C'est toi qui me dis ça ?! Hannnnnnnn, tes souvenirs s'effacent vite, très chère.

_Oh mais je ne suis pas celle qui...

_Hum, hum, nous interrompis un raclement de gorge.

Oups, je les avais carrément oublié eux. Comment aurais-je pu les sortir de ma tête ? Je ne sais. Je ne prenais simplement pas cette histoire au sérieux, toute cette mascarade. Mais je sentais bel et bien l'hématome sur mon coude : j'avais mal, je ne rêvais pas.

Je les scrutai un à un dans leur pupille rouge sang. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je regardai ensuite autour de moi, la pièce était très blanche, très lumineuse, très claire mais surtout très...

_Très quoi ? Répéta la voix calme et suave du vampire le plus proche de nous après Carlisle.

Merde. Son don. Son pouvoir. Sa faculté. Bref, cette connerie qui lui permettait de lire à travers les gens s'infiltrait en moi et me mettait à nue. C'était comme si on me jetait sans protection dans une cage aux lions -cage aux vampires affamés, ouais !

_Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal, intervint de nouveau la voix. Nous sommes des vampires végétariens... En fait, nous ne nous nourrissons uniquement de...

_Sang animal, récitâmes ma soeur et moi en choeur.

Ils semblèrent tout surpris de notre réponse et patientaient pour une explication prochaine. L'ennui : c'est que nous n'en n'avions pas. Et alors que j'aurai dû être stupéfaite de me retrouver dans la maison des Cullen, j'étais plutôt satisfaite de ma situation. Pire, j'aurai pu m'évanouir ou me pâmer devant THE Edward Cullen, mais je n'en fis rien. Rien du tout.

En parlant du loup, à cet instant, il me scruta plutôt étrangement... EH MERDE, j'avais une nouvelle fois omis le fait qu'il lisait mes plus profondes pensées. Dont celles-ci également. Et les précédentes. Et également celles-là. Je vais me taire, ça arrangera le coup.

Edward sourit et je vaquai à ma préoccupation première : QUE DIABLE ON FOUTAIT ICI ?

_Bonjour Andréa, m'approcha Esmée Cullen douce comme un voilage en soie. Votre soeur est une adorable personne.

_Euh, merci beaucoup. Tutoyez-moi, je préférerai. Ca fait déjà flipper de discuter avec mes personnages de fiction alors... Vous comprenez.

_Tout à fait, répondit Carlisle. Navrée, cependant je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le pourquoi de votre précence en ce lieu. Au fait, Andréa, tutoie-nous aussi.

Les membres de la famille se présentèrent un par un. Bien sûr, nous les connaissions déjà. Ca ne devait qu'être des acteurs, des personnes PAYEES pour jouer un rôle, l'interpréter sans réellement s'y identifier et recevoir genre un oscar pour leur prestation. OR, ILS NE JOUAIENT PAS DU TOUT.

Tous ressemblaient aux acteurs, ils _étaient _les acteurs. Edward avec le regard azuré et la crinière dense de Robert Pattinson, Bella les lèvres fines et le nez aquilin de Kristen Stewart, Alice avec le corps parfait d'Ashley Greene...

Entourées de ces stars hollywoodiennes, je me sentais tel un poisson HORS de l'eau. Ca et le fait que ce furent des vampires. Bien, très bien.

J'ignorais exactement entre quel et quel évènement du film ils se situaient, si Bella ne fut plus humain, si sa relation avec Rosalie s'était améliorée ou si Renesmée était né me rappelait lorsque j'eus 14 ans. Ma mère pour mon anniversaire m'avait fait une énooooorme surprise : Zac Efron. Oh, non elle ne me l'avait pas rapporté chez moi -ce que j'aurai vraiment adoré à vrai dire... Mais non, ma mère nous avait emmené Lauren et moi à Paris pour une avant-première. Je tremblais comme une minuscule feuille par une bourrasque de vent. A partir de ce moment là, j'avais décidé que ma vie avait été véritablement accomplie et que je pourrai mourir en paix.

Evidemment, j'en pensais tout autrement à présent, là, au milieu d'une dizaines de vampires.

Je leur souri, touchée par leur générosité alors que Lauren et moi avions atteri chez eux et squattions leur villa magnifique et égal à ce que je m'attendais -non pas que j'avais prévu de m'y rendre un jour...

Je remarquais que Lauren ne cessait de baver sur Edward et que Bella (était-elle transformée ou toujours humaine ?) la reluquait non sans insistance. Normal. Si une fille aussi canon que ma soeur se mettait à brancher mon mec : je ne sais dans quel état je me trouverai.

_Bella ? L'appostropha Edward, doucement et presque inaudiblement. Je ne crains que nos deux invitées ne meurent bientôt de faim et comme tu es la seule qui se souvienne de comment cuisiner je me demandais si...

_Je vais leur préparer un truc à grignoter... compléta t-elle, la voix n'exprimant rien d'autre que de l'ennui, puis s'adressa à nous: De quoi avez-vous envie ?

_Euh... Tout sauf du lait ! La dernière fois que j'en ai bu, me suis retrouvée dans un endroit totalement inconnu avec le danger régnant partout.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Ma mère me manquait. Ses étourderies aussi. Une fois, en primaire, je m'étais retrouvée la dernière à l'étude. Vers huit heures du soir enfin, ma mère avait déboulée en trombe en s'excusant plus d'un millier de fois pour son omission involontaire. En résultait une semaine à Disney et une peur incommensurable de l'abandon pour ma part. Bref, j'avais envie de rentrer à la maison. A Skrof, même n'importe où mais sans vouloir offenser quicquonque, loin d'ici, de ce lieu inconnu et de ces personnages.

_Carlisle, déclara Edward après que ma soeur ait commandé ce qu'elle souhaitait manger. On devrait peut-être renvoyer ces jeunes filles chez elles.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce rêve ou quoique ce fut d'autre ne devait pas cesser comme ça, il en était hors de question, je désirai d'abord connaître le lieu, les gens et l'ambiance. Lauren était de mon avis -je ne possédais pas ce foutu pouvoir cependant que je connaissais ma soeur par coeur. Une maison remplis de beaux gosses ? LA CHOUILLE, LES AMIS ! Je retrouverai bien ma mère plus tard, hein... Même lui passer un coup de fil serait suffisant.

_Le téléphone est dans le salon, déclara Edward, du tac au tac, plongeant ses deux billes azurs dans mes pauvres yeux marrons.

Donc... Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout savait vraiment tout des personnes qu'ils espionnaient. Oh my god, que j'aurai aimé être Bella ! Et pas qu'à cet instant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

_Bella pourrait vous faire visiter les lieux, en attendant que Carlisle et moi trouvions une solution pour vous renvoyer chez vous.

Ahem. Vrai, chaque mot que je pensais s'affichait dans son cerveau doté d'un Q.I surhumain...

_N.B: Penser à ne plus penser._

Edward émit un sourire, je crois. Du moins, les commissures de ses lèvres violettes s'étaient tirées vers le haut.

Lauren, elle aussi, arborait un sourire. Un magnifique sourire. Elle ne décrochait plus de ce sourire, en fait.

_Bon, eh bien, merci de votre accueil. J'ignore toujours la raison de ma présence mais je vous fait grêce de votre amabilité. On... On devrait peut-être appeler nos parents. Notre mère doit se faire un sang d'encre ! En plus, si nous ne dînons pas à sept heures ce soir... Les reproches seront nombreux. Enfin bref, nous ne seront pas longues, ajoutai-je, essayant d'avoir une voix assurée et mature.

Je passai devant Lauren, ouvrit la porte et découvrit un hall splendide dominant blanc et beige. Je n'entendis pas Lauren sur mes talons, je me retournis et oui... Elle draguait ouvertement Edward qui ne la repoussait absolument pas.

_Arghhh, m'écriai-je. Lauren. (elle fixa son regard au mien puis de nouveau sur son idole.) On ne doit rien changer, rien du tout. Imagine que le prénom de Bella soit remplacé par le tien... (faisant une moue, elle s'intéressa à mes paroles.) Toute l'histoire tournera autour de toi... Et puis quand y'a des scènes avec Ja...

_Stoooooop ! M'interrompit-elle. Allons téléphoner aux parents. Ne prononce jamais ce stupide prénom de cet stupide personne de cette stupide meute.

Lauren avait un indéniable talon d'achille dans cette saga : Jacob. Autrement dit, elle ne pourvait pas le blairer et haïssais toutes paroles échangées avec lui dans le livre. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un gamin enfantin irresponsable et arrogant.

Edward sembla du même avis à voir la posture qu'il avait adopté, même ses crocs d'emblée dissimulés, saillaient sur ses lèvres.

_N'est-ce pas super-méga-ultra trop cool ? S'égosilla ma soeur dans l'immense escalier en marbre de la villa.

_Euh... n'est-ce pas super-méga-ultra trop flippant ? Répliquai-je, sur le mon ton d'extase qu'elle alors que ce ne fut que du sarcasme.

_Si.. Si, bien sûr que ça l'est mais... ROBERT PATTINSON QUOI !!

Ses yeux sortirent de ces orbites et son cri me perça les tympas.

_Hoho, du calme, groupie. Je te signale que leur oreilles perçoivent des sons jusque New-York, genre.

_Et moi, je peux te signaler que mademoiselle est super rationelle et n'aurait jamais discuté comme tu l'as fait là-haut, dans le cabinet du Dr. Cullen.

_Ouais mais... ROBERT PATTINSON QUOI !!

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et nous éclatâmes de rire. La situation aurait pu être pire, non ? Or là, il nous suffisait de prendre le premier Canadian Airline, de prendre un taxi depuis Paris et Skrof... Nous revoilà...

A tort, ce ne fut que la Fin du commencement, le commencement de la fin. Bref, vous choisirez ce que vous voudrez.


End file.
